


Зелье Поттера

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, OOC, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Potions, Гармония, Зелья, Пампкинпай, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: По традиции перед выпускным семикурсники Хогвартса принимают зелье Поттера, разработанное самой Гермионой Грейнджер. Узнает ли Джеймс Сириус, будучи уже на седьмом курсе, истинную историю этого зелья, прежде чем примет участие в этой традиции?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Зелье Поттера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Potter Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092924) by [tweetysrcclt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9). 



> Этим фиком я начинаю перевод серии " Аврор Гарри и Министр Гермиона". Всего в серии 10 не связанных между собой историй. И уже не соблюдаю авторскую очередность, поскольку еще не отошла марафона по заканчиванию "Ухаживая за Гермионой Грейнджер".

Гермиона, нынешний министр магии, читала документы, разложенные на рабочем столе. Она немного отставала от своего обычного рабочего графика, поскольку вчера брала выходной, дабы сопроводить своих детей на Хогвартс-экспресс. Наконец-то все они теперь отправились в Хогвартс, а ее старший к тому же уже стал семикурсником.  
Внезапно раздался стук в дверь, и она дала разрешение войти.  
— Добрый день, министр! — с нахальной усмешкой поприветствовал ее Главный аврор Гарри Поттер.  
— Чем могу помочь, аврор Поттер? — стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо, в ответ спросила она.  
— Ну, понимаете ли, мой старший сын прислал письмо. И я подумал, что моя супруга тоже была бы не против прочесть его, — усмехнулся он.  
— Серьезно? Джейми сам написал нам? Давай же, проходи быстрее! И читай вслух! — с явным воодушевлением попросила она.  
— Меня глубоко ранит тот факт, что ты больше рада письму, нежели своему старому бедному мужу, — драматично вздохнул он.  
На что ей оставалось только закатить глаза. Гарри Поттер был порой таким ребенком.  
Но, встав со своего кресла, она подошла и, закинув руки ему на шею, страстно поцеловала. Когда она отстранилась, на его лице светилась глуповатая улыбка. Пусть он действительно иногда такой милый простодушный идиот, но он ее идиот.  
— Вот, муж основательно обласкан. А теперь читай письмо! — скомандовала она своим фирменным властным тоном, который заставлял слушать ее весь Визенгамот, но ее муж только фыркнул.  
— Иди сюда, — он потянул ее за руку, и она приземлилась прямо ему на колени.  
Он обнял ее и принялся читать письмо.  
__

_Дорогие мама и папа!_  
_Быть Старостой мальчиков тяжело, но я справлюсь. Хотя уже и скучаю по временам, когда можно было пойти и пошутить или разыграть кого-нибудь, ведь теперь я должен быть примером для подражания. Лира Малфой — просто потрясающая Староста девочек, и мы отличная команда. И она не такая уж и плохая, особенно для слизеринки._  
_В любом случае, ребята возложили на меня обязанность добыть зелье Поттера, как того велит предвыпускная традиция семикурсников. Так вот, мне интересно, как это зелье вообще появилось. И почему оно названо в честь Поттеров? Мама создала его? Думаю, что это она, потому что зелья — это точно не твое, пап. Без обид._  
_Гарольд Ремус просто отлично чувствует себя в родном Когтевране. Уже готовится к С.О.В. Виола Лили все еще настроена переплюнуть мамины оценки на третьем курсе. Я пригляжу за ней, чтобы гриффиндорцы и особенно остальные не задирали ее за то, что она у нас такая заучка. Ну и Лилиана Джой была распределена в Слизерин. Ваша маленькая избалованная принцесса будет со всей своей хитростью управлять несчастными змейками._  
_Обещаю, я присмотрю за всеми ними._  
_Жду с нетерпением ответа._  
_Ваш сын,_  
_Джеймс Сириус._  
_P.S. Вы же не возражаете, что я приглашу Лиру Малфой на свидание, правда?_

— Кажется, Джинни и Драко будут нашими сватовьями, дорогая, — подметил Гарри после прочтения письма.  
— Ну, мы же дружим с Джинни уже давным-давно. Так что это не в целом и не проблема вовсе. И к тому же хорек стал совсем домашним с тех пор, как они сошлись, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.  
— Уже хочу увидеть лицо хорька, если наш сын женится на его старшей дочери. Люциус наверняка в гробу перевернется, когда Малфой станет Поттер! — и Гарри рассмеялся так сильно, что заработал игривый удар в грудь.  
— Похоже, наш маленький комочек радости (1) унаследовала твою хитрость, мой дорогой, — усмехнулась она.  
— Мою? Хитрость? А кто это у нас одной левой уничтожил все политические предубеждения и стал править, я хотел сказать, руководить магической Британией? — поддразнил он.  
— Ну и кому достанется честь рассказать историю зелья Поттера нашему сыну? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Хм, голосую, чтобы создательница сама рассказала его историю.  
— Ладно, — фыркнула она.  
Он нежно поцеловал ее в щечку, чтобы подбодрить.  
— Раз уж ты пишешь письмо, то я тогда буду должен тебе массаж. Как думаешь? — озорно шевеля бровями, предложил он.  
— Массаж всего лишь прелюдия в твоих попытках испытать удачу.  
— Тоже верно, но, в конце концов, ты получишь массаж, — заметил Гарри.  
— И это должен быть хороший массаж, — пробормотала она.  
Гермиона вернулась за рабочий стол и принялась искать лист пергамента. Окунув перо в чернила, она начала писать ответ.  
— Я приготовлю ужин, — Гарри пытался подсластить сделку.  
— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — Гермиона оторвала взгляд от пергамента.  
— Учитывая, что мое расписание свободно, то я посижу тут немного с тобой. Хочу прочитать твое письмо, прежде чем ты отправишь его Джейми, — объявил Гарри.  
Он с нежной улыбкой наблюдал, как жена пишет их сыну.  
Гермиона вздернула подбородок. Белоснежное перо ее пера щекотало носик; на нее нахлынули воспоминания об их седьмом курсе…

* * *

Это был их последний год в Хогвартсе. Фактически восьмой, учитывая, что весь седьмой курс они провели в поисках крестражей. И ей даже удалось уговорить своего парня Рона и лучшего друга Гарри вернуться в школу вместе с ней. Убедить Гарри оказалось довольно просто. Определенно без помощи Джинни, его девушки, тут не обошлось.  
Учитывая, что это был год Ж.А.Б.А., к ее удивлению, все занятия проходили намного легче, чем она ожидала. Вероятно, все дополнительные изыскания для помощи Гарри и все, что она прочла за время поисков, принесло свои плоды. Так что она решила принять предложение Джорджа о работе. С тех пор как тот снова открыл "УУУ", он хотел расширить ассортимент.  
После смерти Волдеморта все пребывали в праздничном настроении. Следовательно, слишком много людей постоянно оказывались пьяны в стельку. Именно это навело Джорджа на мысль создать зелье, которое сделает пьющего невосприимчивым к воздействию алкоголя. Он предложил Гермионе создать это зелье, и если оно удастся и формула будет совершенна, то он заплатит ей тысячу галеонов. И конечно же, на исследования он ежемесячно выделял по пятьдесят галеонов. Учитывая, что она планировала отправиться в Австралию, чтобы восстановить память родителям, денежки ей ой как пригодились бы.  
Три месяца она потратила на теоретические исследования и наконец-то добилась значительного прогресса. И уже приступила к приготовлению первой порции антипохмельного, которому, впрочем, еще не обзавелось названием. Возможно Джордж сможет придумать что-нибудь после того, как она доведет продукт до совершенства.  
В поте лица она трудилась в лаборатории. Хорошо, что их профессор Слагхорн так любил окружать себя влиятельными студентами, что ей, как самой умной ведьме столетия — или как там ее называли в газетах — удалось получить специальное разрешение и использовать любые ингредиенты, хранящиеся в лаборатории, в любое время.  
И судя по ее изысканиями, это будет просто идеальный антидот к опьянению.

_Африканский красный перец — 3 чайные ложки._  
_Лаванда — 5 соцветий._  
_Корица — 10 чайных ложек._  
_Порошок осьминога — 1 чайная ложка._  
_Хрен — 1 чайная ложка._  
_Сок лука — 0.5 литра._  
_Семена любистока — 50 штук._

_Все ингредиенты должны быть добавлены в строго указанном порядке и должны кипеть на медленном огне в течение трех часов. Когда зелье становится насыщенного красного цвета, нужно добавить последний ингредиент: полную чашку измельченных грибов шиитаке. После этого необходимо сотню раз помешать против часовой стрелки._  
И после более чем трех часов изнурительной работы зелье засияло восхитительным голубым цветом.  
Оно было готово!  
Оставалось провести только несколько финальных арифмантических тестов, дабы проверить зелье на побочные эффекты. И прежде всего нужно было найти того, на ком его можно испытать. После всего этого можно будет с чистой совестью отправить Джорджу рецепт с инструкцией, вместе с несколькими пробниками.  
С широкой улыбкой на лице Гермиона заполнила несколько флаконов, а остаток зелья запечатала в котле. Скоро она получит свою награду!

* * *

Гермиона просматривала свои заметки относительно рецепта зелья. На столе перед ней лежало три раскрытых книги по арифмантике. Ей нужно было убедиться, что все ингредиенты совместимы, а также что объем каждого из них совпадает с теми числами, определяющими эффективность зелья.  
Она расположилась за своим любимым столом в библиотеке Хогвартса. Рон снова разозлится на нее за то, что она сидит в библиотеке вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за ним во время его тренировки. Честно говоря, ей было все равно, будет он злиться на нее или нет. Это зелье должно было стать идеальным, чтобы у нее появились деньги на поездку в Австралию. Это же ради ее родителей, святой Мерлин! Если Рон этого не понимал, то... Может быть, им лучше расстаться. Честно говоря, встречаться с Роном оказалось совсем не ягодкамии-цветочками, которые она ожидала. Он так и остался все тем же незрелым, беспокоящимся только о еде и квиддиче парнем, постоянно говорящим самые бестактные и обидные вещи. Хуже всего то, что собственная послевоенная слава сделала его настолько самоуверенным, что он вел себя так, как будто он благодать Мерлина для женщин. Самое неприятное, что он, кажется, наслаждался вниманием своих фанаток, и в конечном итоге полностью игнорировал Гермиону. Может быть, им будет лучше остаться просто друзьями. Но поскольку ее внимание сейчас должно быть более сосредоточено на зелье, то она решила пока отложить свои проблемы в отношениях.  
— Гермиона? У тебя проблемы с арифмантикой? — раздался рядом знакомый голос. Когда она подняла взгляд, то сразу же улыбнулась, поскольку это оказалась Падма Патил, ее хорошая подруга с Когтеврана.  
— Эм-м, нет. Я просто провожу финальные проверки зелья, которое изобрела, — застенчиво произнесла она. И тут же попыталась сдуть упавшую ей на лицо прядь волос.  
— Логично! Ты же лучше всех в арифмантике! Не может быть, чтобы у тебя были проблемы! Мне просто стало интересно из-за того, что ты сидела, со всех сторон обложенная книгами, и с хмурым выражением лица, — Падма села напротив.  
— Падма, а можешь сделать мне одолжение?  
— Конечно!  
— Можешь проверить вот это для меня? — Гермиона протянула ей одну из книг и копию записей с рецептом.  
— Это потрясающее! И такие точные расчеты! — с благоговением сказала Падма.  
— Разве ты не любишь цифры? Они открывают секреты ко всему! — ликующе произнесла Гермиона, и Падма усмехнулась. Да, арифмантика — это просто услада души для таких ботаников, как они.

* * *

За день до выпускного к ней наведался Джордж. Они встретились на Астрономической башне. Никто не знал об их деловом соглашении. Прямо сейчас они яростно спорили. Джордж хотел как можно скорее пустить зелье в продажу, а Гермиона настаивала на том, что нужно еще несколько тестов.  
— Джордж, но я не закончила тестирование! — настаивала она.  
— Гермиона, а я уверен в твоей работе! — закатил глаза Джордж.  
— Но мы должны быть абсолютно уверены! Я еще не испытывала его на людях. Возможно, есть какие-то побочные эффекты! — заспорила она.  
Кто-то прочистил горло, тем самым прервав их жаркий спор. Это был Гарри Поттер.  
— Вы что, спорите?  
— Нет! — хором выпалили они, на что Гарри выгнул бровь.  
— Мы просто заканчиваем нашу деловую сделку, приятель, — ухмыльнулся Джордж.  
— Именно! — добавила Гермиона.  
— Гермиона, эм-м, ты готова к нашей предвыпускной вечеринке? Все только и ждут тебя в Выручай-комнате, — сказал Гарри.  
— А огневиски будет на вечеринке, дружище? — поинтересовался Джордж.  
— Какой огневиски? — загадочно спросил в ответ Гарри.  
Его глаза буквально мерцали, как звездочки. Как Старосте мальчиков ему не позволялось принимать участие в каких-либо проделках.  
— Идеально! Просто потрясающее! Гермиона, вот и отличное время для того, чтобы испробовать твое зелье! — Джордж протянул ей фляжку с зельем, прежде чем попрощаться. И когда он исчез из вида, она повернулась к своему лучшему другу.  
— И что все это значит? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Я изобрела зелье для "УУУ". И хочу провести еще несколько тестов, а Джорджу уже не терпится начать продажи. В любом случае, сегодня мы протестируем зелье. Проверим, действительно ли оно работает, — пожала плечами она.  
— Уверен, с зельем все просто идеально, Миона! Ведь это ты создала его, в конце концов! — приобняв ее за плечи, он потянул ее к выходу.

* * *

— Наконец-то вы пришли! — воскликнул Рон, когда они вошли. Он чмокнул Гермиону в губы и хотел было углубить поцелуй, но она отстранилась. И не упустила хмурого выражения его лица.  
— Ура! Все на месте! — воскликнула Джинни, обнимая Гарри за талию.  
— Внимание все! У меня есть объявление! Я хочу, чтобы мы все это выпили! Это антипохмельное зелье. Нужно принять его перед началом вечеринки, — сказала Гермиона, поднимая фляжку, чтобы все видели.  
— Я никогда раньше не слышал об этом зелье, — надменно произнес Драко Малфой.  
— Заткнись, хорек! Твое мнение нам не нужно! Давай мне фляжку, Миона, я попробую его первым! — высказался в ее защиту Гарри. С улыбкой она протянула ему фляжку, и он сделал один глоток. — Удивительно, что несмотря на свой цвет, на вкус оно довольно приятное, — заметил он.  
Джинни выпила следующей, а за ней и весь седьмой курс. Сама Гермиона была последней, кто принял зелье. И после этого началась вечеринка.  
Четыре часа и невероятного количества выпитого алкоголя спустя никто еще не захмелел от огневиски, сливочного пива и эльфийского вина. Просто поразительный успех для ее зелья!  
Парвати заявила, что всем нужно собраться в кружок — они будут играть в "Исповедь". И поскольку это их последняя ночь в Хогвартсе, все они охотно согласились поучаствовать. Один из них задавал вопрос, и каждый должен был ответить.  
— С кем был первый поцелуй? — начала Парвати.  
— Виктор Крам, — ответила Гермиона.  
— Лаванда Браун, — сказал Рон.  
— Герм... Герми... Гермиона Грейнджер! — наконец-то выпалил Гарри.  
— Что ты сказал? — хором произнесла она, Рон и Джинни.  
— Ну, я поцеловал тебя на втором курсе, когда ты лежала окаменевшая в Больничном крыле. Я думал, может, получится, как в "Спящей красавице", — признался Гарри, его лицо стало ярко-красного цвета.  
— Ах ты придурок! — прошипел Рон.  
Гермиона тут же перехватила его за руку, не давая наброситься на Гарри.  
— Рон, это был просто невинный чмок на втором курсе! — пояснила она.  
Рон и Джинни явно разозлились, но ее объяснение, кажется, немного охладило их пыл. После этого ответили и все остальные.  
— Кто среди тех, с кем вы целовались, был в этом деле лучшим? — спросила Луна.  
— Драк... Драко Мал... Малфой, — запинаясь, ответила Джинни.  
— Что? — воскликнули все хором, лишь Драко довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Это было только один раз. Мы спорили, все вышло из-под контроля, и наши губы встретились, — объяснила Джинни, избегая смотреть на Гарри.  
— Оу, — только и произнес Гарри.  
Гермиона всматривалась в его лицо, чтобы понять, расстроен ли он, но так и ничего не выяснила. Остальные ответы не произвели подобного шокирующего эффекта, как при откровении Джинни.  
И тут у Гермионы создалось впечатление, что вот здесь-то и таился побочный эффект ее зелья. Оно заставляло принявших его говорить всегда правду. Что-то наподобие веритасерума. Теперь она была полна решимости усовершенствовать свою формулу, чтобы предотвратить подобный эффект.  
Затем прозвучала еще парочка откровений, но они также не были сравнимы с признаниями Гарри и Джинни.  
И в завершении Симус Финниган задал самый ужасный вопрос:  
— С кем вы потеряли девственность?  
И вот тут у Гермионы практически началась паническая атака. Взглянув на Гарри, она заметила, что его тоже бросило в пот. Если они ответят на этот вопрос, то их дружбе и отношениям с младшими Уизли точно придет конец, возможно, навсегда.  
— Невилл, — ответила Луна.  
— Луна, — просто сказал Невилл.  
— Джинни, — сказал Дин.  
— Гер... Гермио... Гермиона, — прошептал, запинаясь, Гарри.  
И в комнате повисла тишина. А затем Джинни влепила пощечину Гарри.  
— Между нами все кончено, Гарри Поттер! Пошли, Малфой! В любом случае, целуешься ты лучше! — и яростно вскочив на ноги, она потянула за собой Драко к выходу.  
— Почему, дружище, зачем? — в неверии произнес Рон.  
— Это было во время войны, Рон. Просто произошло. Мы были одни. Было холодно. И мы не рассчитывали ее пережить. Так что это просто случилось, — пояснила Гермиона, на что Рон только вздохнул.  
— Я понимаю. Мы расстаемся, Гермиона. Гарри, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы все это переварить, — и, поднявшись, он покинул комнату.  
Она встретилась взглядом с Гарри, и, кивнув друг другу, они покинули Выручай-комнату.  
Сами того не замечая, они оказались на Астрономической башне.  
— Гарри, мне очень жаль, что Джинни бросила тебя, — нарушив молчание, произнесла Гермиона.  
— Ничего страшного. Все равно из этого ничего толкового бы не вышло. Она больше хотела мальчика-который-выжил, нежели просто Гарри, — пожал он плечами.  
— Хм.  
— Гермиона, будь со мной. Я больше не могу лгать. Это всегда была только ты. Я пытался бороться с этим, но никакого толку. Та ночь в палатке была лучшей ночью в моей жизни. Скажи, что ты тоже так чувствуешь и думаешь, — он умоляюще смотрел ей в глаза.  
— А что насчет Уизли?  
— В конце концов, все наладится. Я люблю тебя, Гермиона. Будь моей, — и осторожно прикоснулся к ее щеке.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — ответила она. Их губы встретились под светом полной луны, которая была прекрасно видна с Астрономической башни.

* * *

Лишь написав последние слова письма, Гермиона наконец-то вынырнула из воспоминаний. А ее муж все еще сидел напротив и улыбался ей.  
— Кажется, это очень длинное письмо, министр Поттер, — поддразнил он.  
— Заткнись! — фыркнула она.  
— Люблю тебя! — слащаво произнес он в ответ.  
— Это я люблю тебя, идиот! — возразила она.  
— Нет, я люблю тебя больше, моя властная всезнайка, — и он подмигнул ей. После чего они оба залились смехом.  
Вот почему их отношения не угасали с годами. Они оба искренне принимали друг друга, несмотря на недостатки обоих.

* * *

Белоснежная сова, названная Хедвиг Вторая, подлетела к своему хозяину Джеймсу Сириусу Поттеру.  
— Хэй, подружка! Принесла мне письмо? — Джеймс любовно погладил перья своего фамильяра. Он осторожно отвязал письмо с ее лапки. Увидев толстый свиток пергамента, он вздохнул. Это явно было письмо от его матери.  
Прочитав его, он побледнел. Откровения в письме были просто отвратительны. Кажется, дядя Джордж назвал его именно так поскольку, что первая формула зелья свела его родителей вместе.  
— С тобой все в порядке, дружище? Ты выглядишь так, будто встретил призрака! — заметил Фрэнк Лонгботтом-Младший.  
Джеймс Сириус просто кивнул. По правде говоря, он уже откровенно жалел, что решил узнать историю зелья Поттера. Нужно было вовремя остановиться и принять объяснение дяди Джорджа, что оно названо в честь его отца, как первого инвестора "УУУ".

1) п/п Джой — с англ. радость


End file.
